Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 20
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 19 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 21}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 20. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Rußpelz *Maispfote / Halbgesicht *Wolkenschweif *Blaustern *Sandsturm *Graustreif *Langschweif *Wieselpfote (nur sein Leichnam) *Goldblüte *Brombeerjunges / Brombeerpfote *Bernsteinjunges / Bernsteinpfote *Dunkelstreif *Borkenpelz *Ampferjunges (nicht namentlich) *Regenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Schlammjunges (nicht namentlich) *Buntgesicht *Frostfell *Mausefell *Weißpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Gelbzahn *Glanzfell *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Farnpelz *Schneejunges *Tigerstern *Stachelkralle (nicht namentlich) *Abendstern (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Meute, Meute. Töten, töten Zeremonien *Maispfote wird zur Kriegerin Halbgesicht ernannt *Bernsteinjunges wird zur Schülerin Bernsteinpfote mit Farnpelz als Mentor ernannt *Brombeerjunges wird zum Schüler Brombeerpfote mit Feuerherz als Mentor ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Schlangenfelsen **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein ***Kinderstube Tiere *Meute *Kaninchen *Elster *Wühlmaus Heilmittel *Spinnweben *Mohnköpfchen **Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Fleischwunden Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, FlussClan, Große Versammlung, SchattenClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Junges, Krieger, Heiler, Anführer, Mentor, Stellvertreter *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattwechsel (hier Blattwende genannt), Sonnenhoch, Blattleere, Sonnenuntergang, Monde *Redewendung: "In den Händen (eigentlich Pfoten) des SternenClans sein", "Den Verstand in der Schwanzspitze (eigentlich nur Schwanz) haben", Mäusehirn", dumme Fellbälle" Wissenswertes *Seite 242: "Jetzt ist sie in den Händen des SternenClans." - Statt Händen müsste es "Pfoten" heißen, da zum einen im Original die Rede von the paws of StarClan ist und die Katzen zum anderen gar nicht wissen, was Hände sind bzw. den Begriff nicht kennen (vgl. Seite 220 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 243: "(...) schlecht, wenn er sich die eine Seite von Maispfotes Gesicht ansah, (...)" - Statt wenn er (...) ansah müsste es "als er sich zwang, (...) anzusehen" heißen, da zum einen im Original die Rede von as he forced himself to look ist und die Katzen zum anderen gar nicht wissen, was Hände sind bzw. den Begriff nicht kennen (vgl. Seite 220 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 243: Der Satz "Fireheart's muscles tensed with regret." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz' Muskeln spannten sich vor Bedauern (an).") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz sackte voller Schuldgefühl in sich zusammen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 221 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 244, 260: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 222, 237 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 247: Das Wort musst vom Satz "Blaustern, das musst du mir glauben." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 225 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 248: Der Satz "But healing herbs can only do so much." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Aber Heilkräuter können nur so viel tun/nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad etwas ausrichten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Aber Heilkräuter können nicht viel tun." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 226 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 249: Blattwechsel wird als Blattwende bezeichnet. *Seite 250: Der Satzrest "(...) before he reached it (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 227 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 250: "(...) bereits ein Mahl genommen hatte, (...)" - Statt genommen hatte müsste es "sich (...) aussuchte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von already choosing ist (vgl. Seite 228 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 250: "(...) in der Schwanzspitze." - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original nur die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 228 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 250: Der Satz "And don't let those two worry you." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und mach dir um die beiden keine Sorgen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und denk nicht an die anderen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 228 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 251: Der Satzrest "(...) after watching them for a moment." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 228 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 251: Der Satzrest "(...) sprang up and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 228 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 251: Das Wort musste vom Satz "Er musste Brombeerjunges (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 229 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 252: Der Satz "Graystripe paused, as if he wanted to go on arguing, then shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Graustreif hielt inne, als wolle er weiter diskutieren, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Graustreif schien kurz zu überlegen, ob er sich auf eine Diskussion einlassen sollte, bevor er seinem Freund einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 229 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 252: "Das liegt doch auf der Hand." - Die Katzen kennen den Begriff Hand nicht, und benutzen ihn deshalb eigentlich auch nicht. *Seite 253: Der Satz "Fireheart shrugged uncomfortably." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz wand sich unbehaglich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 231 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 253: Der Satz "Graystripe's amber eyes gleamed in anticipation of trouble ahead." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Graustreifs bernsteinfarbene Augen leuchteten bei der Aussicht auf Ärger vorahnungsvoll.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Graustreif schüttelte unbehaglich den Kopf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 231 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 253-254: Der Satz "(...), she rasped." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), miaute sie mit rauer Stimme.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), schnaubte sie." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 231 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 254: "Blaustern sah ihn verächtlich an." - Statt sah ihn (...) an müsste es "schniefte" oder "schnaubte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von disdainful sniff ist (vgl. Seite 231 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 254: Der Rang "Streuner" (rogue(s)) wird fälschlicherweise mit "Schurke" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 231 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 254: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun beschrieben. *Seite 255: Der Satzrest "(...) and for no other reason." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 232 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 255: Der Satzrest "(...) that she wasn't going to mentor Tawnykit because (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 232 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 255: Das Wort brillante vom Satz "Du bist eine brillante (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 233 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 255: Das Wort trotz vom Satz "(...) nicht trotz der zusätzlichen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 233 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 255: Das Wort brillante vom Satz "(...) wird eine ebenso brillante Jägerin." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 233 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 257: Bernsteinjunges wird fälschlicherweise als rot beschrieben. *Seite 257: Brombeerjunges Beschreibung (dark tabby) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 235 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 258: Der Satz "Fireheart tried to meet his leader's icy gaze steadily." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 236 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 258: Das Wort eindeutig vom Satz "(...) war die Antwort eindeutig: (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 236 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 259: Der Satz "(...), her eyes narrowed." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) mit schmalen/verengten Augen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 236 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 260: Der Satz "Graystripe shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Graustreif zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Graustreif sah sie dankbar an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 237 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 260: "Ein Schatten huschte über Sandsturms Gesicht." - Statt Schatten müsste es "verärgerter Ausdruck" heißen, da im Original die Rede von an annoyed look ist (vgl. Seite 237 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 261: Der Satzrest "However hard he tried, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 238 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 20 Kategorie:Verweise